1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a total body exercising apparatus. Particularly, this invention is directed to an exercising apparatus which allows the user to exercise, either in combination or separately, his upper body, and lower body. Still further, this invention is directed to a total body exercise apparatus wherein the resistive force against which the user exercises his lower body, is separate and independent from the resistive force against which he exercises his upper body. Additionally, this system is directed to a total body exercising apparatus which includes a pair of resistive force mechanisms, each having a rotatable member driven by cyclic motions of the user. The rotatable member of the respective resistance mechanisms are driven in a single predetermined direction, irrespective of the direction in which the user rotates respective crank assemblies. More in particular, this invention pertains to a total body exercising system where the upper body crank assembly is adjustable in reversible angular position, with respect to the plane of rotation of the crank assembly, and with respect to the crank arm length of the crank assembly. Further, the angular position of the upper body crank assembly is pivoted about a location in the neighborhood of a plane passing through the center of gravity of the user.
2. Prior Art
Exercise systems utilizing rotary crank assemblies are well known in the art. The best prior art known to the Applicants includes U.S. Pat. Nos.: 4,582,318; 4,402,502; 3,966,201; 3,759,512; 3,570,477; 3,216,722; 3,213,852; 3,057,201; 3,017,180; 1,909,002; 1,820,372; and, 797,814.
In some prior art systems, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,582,318, only singular body portions can be exercised. While many prior art systems, in the form of stationary bicycles, are utilized for exercising the lower body of a user, other prior art systems, such as disclosed in the aforementioned U.S. Patent, are directed to exercising just the upper body of a user. Thus, if a user wishes to exercise both upper and lower body portions, he must do so separately, and on separate exercising apparatus. However, there is disclosed a resistance assembly wherein a rotatable member is rotated in a singular predetermined direction, irrespective of the direction in which the rotary crank assembly is operated.
In other prior art systems, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,820,372; 1,909,002; 3,017,180; 3,213,852; 3,216,722; 3,570,477; and, 4,402,502, there is disclosed systems which incorporate both upper and lower body exercising crank assemblies. In these systems, some of which are motor assisted, both upper body and lower body crank assemblies are mechanically coupled together for simultaneous operation. These systems incorporate a single resistive force assembly against which both the upper and lower body portions of the user must exercise. Further, none of these prior art systems provide the unique adjustability of the instant invention.